Cattle feeding operations utilize substantial quantities of hay which are mixed with grain and supplements in mixers. Hay is commonly stored in large, round bales which are too large to be fed into the mixers without being cut up into smaller pieces.
What is needed is a single piece of equipment that can be quickly mounted on a tractor for hauling a round bale from a bale storage stack to the feed mixing and feeding site where the bale can be cut into smaller sections by the same piece of equipment that is used to move it.